bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nexia
Nexia — pegaz w szkolnym wieku. Wygląd Nexia jest młodym pegazem. Nie przykłada szczególnej uwagi do wyglądu. Kucyk ten ma takie skrzydła, jakie ma większość kucyków w szkolnym wieku. Jej design jest taki, jaki miała Rainbow Dash, w wieku NexiiCzyli recolor. Grzywa klaczki jest dosyć rozczochrana, co jest spowodowane tym, że Nexia nie zbyt często czesze swoje włosy, dlatego kiedy je po kilku miesiącach rozczesuje, robi to nawet 2 godzinyJeśli nie rozumiecie, to już tłumaczę. Nexia nie czesze się codziennie, tylko co kilka miesięcy, najczęściej dopiero po sześciu miesiącach zamierza je uczesać. Nex ma miodową sierść; niczym miód. Jej malutkie skrzydełka są zielone, przez co Nexia trochę się od innych wyróżnia. Oczy Nexii mają pomarańczowy kolor; a właściwie marchewkowy. Grzywę ma w trzech kolorach: turkusowym, jasnożółtym oraz błękitnym. Jej ogon posiada te trzy kolory, ale grzywka i pozostała część włosów tylko dwa z tych trzech kolorów. Życiorys 'Młode lata' Nexia urodziła się w małej miejscowości. Jako iż była to bardzo mała miejscowość, nie miała tam prawie żadnych przyjaciół. Rodzice widzieli zmartwioną minę Nexii, bo wiedzieli, że córka nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. No więc chcieli "pomóc" jej zdobyć przyjaciół. Ale nie udało się. 'Przeprowadzka do Las Pegasus' Nexia bała się podejść do innych kucyków, nawet jeśli rodzice jej pomagali. Pomyśleli, że być może przeprowadzka będzie dobrym pomysłem. A więc Nexia i jej rodzice przeprowadzili się do dużego miasta - Las Pegasus. Kiedy Nexia trochę podrosła, całkiem zmienił się jej charakter - stała się odważna, energiczna oraz kochała się ścigać. Rodzice więc pomyśleli, że przeprowadzka była dobrym pomysłem, ale tak naprawdę stało się to tak, że Nexia stała się "starsza". 'Lata szkolne' Kiedy Nexia podrosła już, aby pójść do przedszkola, rodzice tam ją zapisali. Nexia dobrze się tam czuła. Miała wielu przyjaciół, którzy ją zaakceptowali. Lubiła swą wychowawczynię, i wychowawczyni też ją lubiła. Ale szkoda, że przedszkole się skończyło i zaczęła się zerówka. Nexia dobrze się uczyła, no przynajmniej starała się, ale były z tego dobre skutki. Wszyscy i tak ją lubili. Kiedy Nexia skończyła przedszkole, zaczął się nowy okres jej życia - okres szkolny, co oznacza szkołę, naukę i zadania domowe. Ale klaczka była na to gotowa. Lecz nie przewidziała, że wszystko tak nagle się zmieni. Było zupełnie inaczej - nowi koledzy i koleżanki, nowa wychowawczyni i więcej nauki i zadania domowe. Ale Nexii dobrze szło. Teraz klaczka obecnie uczęszcza do klasy trzeciej szkoły podstawowej. Dobrze jej idzie. Osobowość Nexia to zupełnie normalna klacz, o zwykłej osobowości. Często okazuje energiczność i odwagę. Kilka osób kucyków uważa, że Nex zachowuje się jak chłopczyca, ale jest to nie prawdą, ponieważ klaczka lubi kilka dziewczęcych rzeczy, lecz uwielbia się ścigać. Nexia jest spokojna, miła i życzliwa, ale gdy trzeba dodać gazu, ona robi to z wielką przyjemnością. UWIELBIA wręcz szybkość, a szczególnie wyścigi - które często wygrywa. Słynie z niezwykłej wytrzymałości, ale jest też lekkomyślna. Jej osobowość jest zmienna, ale najczęściej klaczka jest wesoła i energiczna. Aby bardziej przedstawić tę klacz, napiszę o jej osobowości dokładniej: 'Spokój' Klaczka jest spokojna, ale tylko do pewnego momentu, lubi czasami dać "gazu". Przez to bywa lekkomyślna. Lubi zachować spokój, ale tylko w wyjątkowych momentach. Jest to ogólnie spokojna klaczka, która potrafi zachować spokój, ale nie raz spokój, to przeciwieństwo tego, co Nexia robi. 'Odwaga' Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, Nexia jest bardzo odważna. Lubi podejmować nowe wyzwania - i te trudne i te łatwe. Lubi przeżywać przygody, nawet te niebezpieczne. Klaczka nie boi się postawić, przez co może być lekko wredna. 'Dobroć' Klacz pomimo odwagi, jest miłym kucykiem. Najczęściej jest życzliwa, ale i tak czasem jest wredna i sarkastyczna. Stara się być życzliwa nawet w trudnej sytuacji, ale czasem może "wybuchnąć" agresją. 'Lekkomyślność' Klaczka bywa lekkomyślna. Czasem zrobi coś, zanim pomyśli. Przez to była raz w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale i tak najczęściej myśli i jest rozważna. Czasem tak nie może się czegoś doczekać, że nie myśli, co może się stać. 'Miłość do wygrywania' Nexia kocha wygrywać, ale zawsze robi to uczciwie. Lubi się ścigać z innymi i robić wyścigi, które zawsze wygrywa. Jest bardzo szybka, jej moc skrzydeł wynosi 14, 5. Dorównuje Rainbow Dash, pomimo, że Nexia jest jeszcze młodą pegazicą. 'Uczciwość' Klaczka jest bardzo uczciwa. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś ją okłamuje. Woli smutną prawdę niż banalne kłamstwo. Jest tak uczciwa jak Applejack, z którą się nawet przyjaźni. Relacje rodzinne 'Matka' Relacje Nexii z mamą są bardzo dobre; rzadko kiedy się kłócą. Nex jednak nie jest "aniołkiem". Potrafi napsocić i wpaść w kłopoty, przez co często się za to jej dostaje. Obie klacze często dochodzą do porozumienia i mimo nawet najokropniejszych kłótni, Nexia nie potrafi wytrzymać jednego dnia bez komunikacji z matką, więc Nex przez to czasami ma wyrzuty sumienia. Mimo licznego rodzeństwa, matka traktuje każdego tak samo, lecz Nexia uważa, że to ona jest najlepiej traktowana, ale sądzi tak dlatego, że jest najmłodsza. 'Ojciec' Relacje ojca z córką są podobne jak u matki. Nex uważa jednak, że z tatą jest "zabawniej". Mówi tak, ponieważ tata często gra z nią w gry planszowe lub zabiera ją na basen. Nexia jest wdzięczna ojcu szczególnie za to, że nauczył ją latać w wieku sześciu miesięcy. Nexia uwielbia się również wygłupiać z ojcem, co często kończy się śmiechem wśród obydwu kucyków. Uwielbiają się bawić rano; kilka minut po przebudzeniu. 'Coming' Relacje najmłodszej klaczki z rodziny i ogiera najstarszego z rodzeństwa są bardzo dobre. Te dwa kucyki świetnie się rozumieją. Coming jest prawie pełnoletni i często pomaga Nexii w lekcjach, zwłaszcza z matematykąSpecjalista się znalazł od matmy xd. Napisałam to, aby było dla jaj było ciekawiej. Coming jest najbliższy z całego rodzeństwa dla Nexii, ale oczywiście rodzice są na pierwszym miejscu, ale Coming zajmuje drugie miejsce wśród najbliższych członków rodziny. Coming często opiekuje się Nexią, co może się wydawać trochę dziwne. 'Sue' Relacje Sue z Nex są całkiem dobre, napewno nie lepsze od relacji Nexii z Coming'iem. Kiedy Nexia się urodziła, Sue w ogóle nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Od dzieciństwa niezbyt za sobą przepadały. Kiedy Nexia była jeszcze młoda, Sue lubiła dokuczać jej. Umieją się jednak dogadać. Mimo to dosyć lubią swoje towarzystwo, Nexia chce jeszcze bardziej pogłębiać więzi, między nią a Sue. 'Rebound' Rebound (jak twierdzi Nexia) to najlepsza z jej sióstr. Ich relacje są bardzo dobre, prawie takie, jak z Coming'iem. Rebound zawsze rozbawi Nexię, aż do łez. Lubią spędzać ze sobą czas. Często ze sobą rozmawiają, rzadko kiedy się kłócą i na siebie złoszczą. Rebound jest dla Nexii jak ciocia i opiekunka. 'Squeak' Nexia ze Squeak'em ciągle się kłócą. Zawsze znajdą jakiś powód, aby się pokłócić. Z całego rodzeństwa ich relacje są najgorsze, ale nie najgorsze na całym świecie. Rzadko umieją się w czymś dogadać. Nie przepadają za swym towarzystwem. 'Olaf' Relacje Olafa i Nexii są dobre, ponieważ są najmłodszymi członkami rodziny, ale Nexia jest o kilka lat młodsza. Dogadują się ze sobą. Nie unikają swego towarzystwa, a Nexia nie daje spokoju bratu i chce z nim bez przerwy rozmawiać, co nieco denerwuje Olafa. Czasami potrafią się skłócić, ale ta kłótnia nawet jeden dzień nie przetrwa; przepraszają się po ok.2 godzinach. Umiejętności 'Latanie' Klaczka umie latać od dziecka, już jako mała klaczka. Latanie jest jej pasją. Co ciekawe, klacz sama nauczyła się latać i to zaraz po urodzeniu! Klaczka kaprysiła i latanie tylko jej pomagało. Czasami uciekała przed rodzicami, ponieważ już jako dziecko była bardzo szybka. Rodzice nie mogli jej dogonić, ponieważ byli ziemskimi kucykami. Więc nie wiadomo, dlaczego Nexia jest pegazem. Nexia wciąż rozwija swą umiejętność i stara się być coraz szybsza. 'Sport' Klacz ma wielkie umiejętności sportowe, ponieważ bardzo dużo ćwiczy. Twierdzi, że jest sportsmenką, ale nie jest chłopczycą. Kiedy była młodsza, słowo "sport" budziło u niej obrzydzenie. Nie lubiła ćwiczyć ani się "trochę rozruszać". Ale z wiekiem polubiła sport i stał się on częścią jej życia. 'Taniec' Klacz posiada umiejętności taneczne. Uwielbia tańczyć i ładnie jej to wychodzi. Chciałaby zatańczyć w jakimś filmie albo wystąpić gdzieś, gdzie mogła by pokazać swoje umiejętności taneczne. Zainteresowania Oprócz trzech wymienionych powyżej, największych umiejętności klaczki, Nexia ma także inne zainteresowania, ale idzie jej to gorzej. Są to: 'Rysowanie' Klacz lubi rysować i nawet nieźle jej to wychodzi. Mama uczyła ją rysować przeróżne rzeczy i tak się tego nauczyła. Dosyć rzadko rysuje, ale to lubi. 'Informatyka' Nexia ma pewne umiejętności informatyczne. Klacz lubi obsługiwać komputery i dobrze jej to idzie. Chciała zostać informatyczką, ale zrezygnowała i pomyślała, że to nie jest jej przeznaczenie. Ciekawostki *Jest uzależniona od słodyczy. *Umie latać od małego. *Bardzo lubi swoje imię. * Tak samo nazywa się samochód. Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Źrebięta